


S3 TIMELINE

by Shatterpath



Series: Sassy, Snarky, and Sexy [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This 'story' is strictly the Saga's timeline and perhaps some IM transcripts and notes if I get them better organized.</p>
<p>INFORMATION ONLY, no spoilers. I will update the timeline as the series progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S3 TIMELINE

1917- Bucky born, Howard born, 8/15  
1918- Steve born, assumedly still 7/4 (per WS)  
1919- Peggy born (wiki has it 4/9. I'm ignoring the MCU confusion of 1919 or 21, because making her younger makes no damn sense with all she'd clearly accomplished when we met her in Cap1.)  
1924- Angie born  
1929-32- the worst years of the Great Depression.  
1937- Dottie flashback (12ish years old)  
1942   
March- Cube found by Red Skull in Norway  
Fall- Project Rebirth. (It was wet and cloudy in New York, so spring or fall most likely. Logically fall, due to the Cube being found earlier in the year.)  
1943   
**Part 1: "LOVERS IN WAR"**  
November (gotta be early as possible, as there is little indication of any sort of cold temps)- Steve and Peggy reunited in Italy, (the raid that rescues the 107th from Hydra. It's wet and cloudy) and become lovers that night. (Phillips, while chewing out Peggy about helping with the raid, comments that he can't touch Howard due to his manufacturing weapons. Since the Battle of Finau won't happen until the following spring, this fits.)  
Back in London reasonably quickly, since Steve is passing on map knowledge he memorized from the Hydra base. Steve recruits the Commandos, Peggy makes an appearance in the red dress.  
Next morning, Steve gets the shield, asks Howard to work on the suit.  
( _next scene we have the CA suit and the Commandos are working together, and thus begins the montage. We see Peggy back in the tunnels, tracking his progress. In there is the film footage with Peggy's pic in his compass. There's a couple scenes of Schmidt losing his shit, we go right into the train scene where Bucky's lost._ )  
12/27- Phillips sends Peggy out with a heavy truck of supplies for the Commandos.  
12/29- Peggy arrives at the doorstep of the Commandos in time to help out with a raid. They're thrilled with the lorry of goodies.  
12/31- After joining up with a larger force, the Commandos get a break. Peggy and Steve get to share New Years kisses and other R & R.  
1944  
3/very early- Peggy gets knocked up.  
**Part 2 "BEHIND BY A BULLET"**  
3/7- During a raid, Peggy is shot in the shoulder, (eventually resulting in the scars seen in the miniseries.)  
3/9- The Commandos get to a semi-permanent Allied camp where Peggy can finally get surgery.  
3/10- Peggy shipped back to London to recover.  
3/11 &12- Peggy at the hospital  
3/13- Phillips finds Peggy and takes her back to the SSR.  
3/16- Peggy back on her feet.  
3/19- A radio transmission comes in from Steve and Peggy gets to talk with him briefly.  
3/25- Peggy off to Bletchley Park  
3/28 (or so)- After The Battle of Finau, Howard slugs General what's-his-face and quits his military weapons contracts.  
3/30- Upon returning to the SSR, Peggy bumps into Howard, who is collecting a few of his things, but never quite tells her what happened.  
4/late- The exhausted Commandos are ordered to London for some R&R. Peggy and Steve get to spend some time together at a hotel. There are meetings and so forth over the 3 days, but they manage.  
**Part 3: "HAPPY ACCIDENT"**  
6/30- 4 months in, Peggy finds out she's pregnant.  
7/1- The SSR has packed up and heads into the field.  
7/3- The Commandos meet the SSR in the field and Steve gets told the news. When he blurts out a marriage proposal, she says yes.  
7/4- Steve's 26th birthday.  
7/6- Steve and Peggy get married in some busted up little church in the French hinterlands with the Commandos, Phillips, Betsy and Loraine standing witness.  
**Part 4: "EXHAUSTED STORMS"**  
7-28- At week 20/5 months, Peggy abruptly starts showing and holes up in her tent.  
8/1- Steve comes back to camp to see her off  
8/2- Howard drops in to take Peggy home.  
8/3 - A sad goodbye between the married couple. Later in the day, Howard and Peggy make it to the Azores, where they're pinned down by a storm for a few hours before getting ambushed by an unknown enemy and narrowly escaping.  
8/4 - Fuel stop in Canada.  
8/5- Peggy and Howard make it to New York.  
12/6- Dooly stops in with some papers for Peggy.  
Holidays- This is very quiet and melancholy period for all parties.  
1945  
1/1- Happy New Year, Peggy goes into labor.  
1/2- Grace (Abigail) Carter born, just missing New Year's Day after keeping her mother in labor for far too long! Steve, filthy and still in his Cap armor, arrives at the last second to continue the 'you're late' joke between them.  
**Part 5: "LOST TOUCH OF WORDS"**  
3/2- Bucky falls and he and Steve are lost for the better part of a week. Howard vanishes from New York without explanation.  
3/6- Steve stumbles back into Allied forces and he and Bucky are immediately shipped off to London to recover.  
3/7- (afternoon) Grace, now 9 weeks old, smiles at Peggy for the first time. (night) Phillips calls back to New York with the story. When Dooley calls to tell Peggy, she gets upset and hangs up on him.  
3/9- With the Commandos back in London and Bucky recovering, Peggy gets to speak with her people via the 'Starkphone'. However, Steve is a no show. (Howard finds Steve in the pub instead of Peggy.)  
3/11- The final assault on Red Skull begins.  
3/12 (Mon)- The final battle actually happens. When Steve puts the plane down, he's desperate to protect Grace, to give her a chance. And he does do his best to land carefully, but the damn thing is huge and he has no idea what he's doing.  
**Part 6: "SUNSHINE THROUGH THE CLOUDS"**  
3/16- Bucky returned to New York to finish recovering. Howard flies him, both are as wrecked as Peggy and no one knows what to say or how to help.  
3/25- Should have been Peggy and Steve's dance.  
4/9- Peggy's 26th birthday.  
5/8- VE Day and the attendant celebration in Times Square.  
5/mid-ish- Howard seen finding the Cube.  
6/early- Phillips escorts all the SSR files to New York and hand delivers Steve's folder marked Inactive?  
7/4- Steve's 27th birthday.  
7/6- Steve and Peggy's first wedding anniversary. A somber day to say the least.  
By the end of the year, all rationing is over.  
1946  
1/2- Grace a year old. Exhausted from a winter of teething and constant sickness and unnerved by the approaching anniversary of Steve's death, Peggy bundles up Grace for her first outing and they find the L&L. It becomes a regular thing since Grace, normally pretty quiet, blossoms around Angie. Peggy is stunned.

TBC!


End file.
